


the things you never say...

by LadyMurder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Admiration, Based on a fanart, Birthday Present, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai Noticed Me, is it really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/pseuds/LadyMurder
Summary: ... are probably the most important ones.





	the things you never say...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montagh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montagh/gifts).



Keith would never say it out loud, but there was this pilot that he always looked up to. He finished his training early, about a year older than Keith, he was selected as the best pilot in the whole class, he could be into missions as soon as he was out there. On top of all, he would have a huge mission with two other well named astronauts in the crew in about six months. He was everything Keith aspired to be and all that he had to look forward to.

Keith would never say it out loud, but when the experienced young pilot was designed to take care of the training of the cadets for a while, he never felt so excited in his life. He would be right there, at a touching distance. Not that he would want to touch him. I mean, wouldn’t that be weird? Would him allow it? Wait, why Keith would want to touch him in the first place?

Keith would never say it out loud, but he never worked so hard before in his life. He would prove to himself, and to everyone there, what he was capable of. He would show _him_. He would excel in piloting, be chosen as the best among the cadets, and maybe in six months… And maybe… maybe he would notice him? Praise him? Invite him to his want-to-be legendary crew? Was Keith dreaming too high? He never aimed that high before. He had never even had a dream before. To be honest, all that Keith ever wanted was to keep going with his life, nothing really planned, just going about with any opportunity that would show up to him. That’s how he ended up being a pilot, in the first place. That and with his inexplicable love for the space. But somehow, _he_ appeared and…

Keith would never say it out loud, but he changed his whole life.

Keith would never say it out loud, but his hands were sweaty while they’re talking. He couldn’t remember how exactly they started to. Was it because he was really good at the simulation? Was it because he got in some fight with this guy who didn’t like his way of piloting? He couldn’t remember anymore, because all that mattered was that they were talking. _He_ was giving him some advices. Something about curves, something about listening to the others sometimes. And something that really caught his attention and pulled him out from his nervousness. Patience yields focus, _he_ said, and Keith was no man of patience. But he could learn how to be.

Keith would never say it out loud, but he started to yearn for every conversation they had. And they were a lot. They stopped to talk when they would see each other. There were smiles. _He_ smiled so much. Keith caught himself doing the same. Waving back. Waving first. Now he even got the guts to start the talking. He had so much to ask, he wanted to know everything. Even when he had nothing to say, he would just listen to _him_ talking and that was everything. _He_ asked him questions too. Questions Keith never answered before. But he was, now. In a low voice. Eyes looking elsewhere. And _he_ listened to it all. The smile never gone.

Keith would never say it out loud, but there was this one time when the conversation got too deep. They were alone. Keith caught himself answering beyond he intended to. He was talking about his family and he never liked to do that. But there he was. And when Keith realized what he was doing, he decided that maybe, just this time, he should run. He never ran from _him_ before, but this was just too much. Before he could do it, though, there was this reassuring – and warm, so warm – hand on his head. It was brief, a few seconds. But stood there. Comforting. Understanding. So close and so meaningful. Still smiling. And then he was gone.

Keith would never say it out loud, but he felt his eyes stinging with tears that moment.

Keith would never say it out loud. His name. He never dared to and he never knew exactly why. He would always refer to him as his position. But that night, still feeling _his_ hand on his hair, Keith thought on that. Maybe saying his name out loud would make everything be too real. Maybe, after saying it, he would have to admit how beyond just an admiration his feelings were. But gathering all the courage he had, and not being able to lie to himself anymore, he whispered. _Takashi Shirogane. Shiro._

There were many things Keith would never say to anyone, not even to himself. Especially about those days at the beginning. But now, Shiro was hurt. Stucked under rocks. Unknown creatures trying to eat him. And Keith had to do something. Say something. Assure him that everything would be ok. But Shiro was always the reassuring one. The leader. The one to follow, because he could find just the right words to say to calm everyone. What Keith could possibly say to convey everything he always wanted to convey?

— Shiro, if I’ve never met you… my life would be a lot different.

He said it out loud. It wasn’t even near the perfect thing to say, and didn’t even cover everything he wanted to say. But Keith thought it was enough. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart all credits to the owner!!!  
> So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE LAMB. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE SURPRISE. As always, in my mind it sounded better than when I wrote it, but I still hope you like it ;; Thank you so much for existing in my life and for introducing me to this heart-throbbing ship. I love them so much, sometimes I can't handle it. Anyways, love you always! Have all your wishes come true, including Sheith being canon hehe.


End file.
